1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic camera adapted to be loaded with a film cartridge comprising a pair of containers separably connected with each other, one for accommodating unexposed film and the other for taking up exposed film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a film cartridge comprising a first container containing unexposed or raw roll film and a second container for taking up exposed film which is separably connected to the first container, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 42(1967)-18594 and 43(1968)-31741.
In loading a photographic camera with such a film cartridge, the first and second containers are separated from each other and respectively inserted into the film cavity and the film take-up cavity of the photographic camera. Also the distance between the containers must be maintained substantially equal to the distance between the film cavity and the film take-up cavity. Conventionally, these operations must be manually carried out and are very troublesome.